ducksandponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chappy2
"Last time, on Total... Drama... Elements," greeted the host. "Our twenty new out of luck teens arrived to this crappy dangerous forest. It was learned that the forest is home to great dangers, such as wasps, bears, snakes and each other!" Jude took a sip of his soda. "And from the looks of it, this is going to be our most exciting season yet! Well, that's because this is the first... but anyway. The two teams were decided and deemed the Insane Cats and Rabid Dogs. Cats vs Dogs. Red vs Blue. I love it! No one went home yet. But someone is going to tonight. But who will it be? Find out right here, right now, on... Total... Drama... Elements!" (Theme song plays) The camera went directly to where it left off in the last episode. Ilex, in the confessional says, "I'm pretty sure this is child neglect." Back outside, the contestants were standing in front of the ocean, which had a lot of rapid waves and animals. "Who's ready for the challenge?" said Jude, excited. No emotion was shown. "And anyway, guess what. In the ocean is a tiny idol. You have to find it, but be careful! We have a ton of animals and traps in their." Jake, Mordecai, Ariel, Caty and William R. put on googles. Phoebe takes her off. "So, anything to say before we start?" asks Jude. Jake raised his hand. "I'll probably get the least damage in this challenge, just saying." "Oh, and why do you think that?" asks Ilex. "Because, I'm the author's character. The author wouldn't damage his character. Duh." Mordecai shook his head in agreement. "He's right. Infact, we're not even real. We're just images in a fanfiction in some wikipedia or whatever." Caty gasped. "We are too real." "Nah. We're not real." said Bryce. "If we were, I couldn't do this." he said. Bryce took his hand right off with no injuries. "And I can do this since we're not real." Abby said. She took her feet right off and ate them, then grew new feet. "The pencil does all the work." Jude interrupted them. "Anyway, I guess it's ready to start this challenge. On your mark, get set, GO!" yelled Jude. The teenagers started running into the sea, not hesitating to win the first challenge. Most of the contestants were having trouble due to waves, and some were stronger than others. "Crap!" said Mordecai before getting a mouthful of water, thanks to the wave. Mordecai came back up with two fish in his mouth, and no bathing suit. "That looks so wrong..." said Sandy. "You know how many germs those have?" asks Phoebe. She gave him hand sanitizer. Carissa, in the confessional, says, "Mordecai; the other zero point one percent that's killed." "Thanks." said Mordecai, and he continued his quest to win the challenge. Floyd, Miguel, Annie and Bryce were swimming together. Seagulls were staring at Bryce and his abs. "I think I see something!" said Annie. She went underwater, and picked up a crab. The crab looked mad, and spit right in her hair. The crab went back into the water. "Ugh!" said Annie. "Let's keep searching!" The camera went to Nelson, who was on a rock, overviewing the place. "I wonder what's behind this big rock." he said. He turned, and found white water, with white trees and white land. There was a sign that said "trees" in mid air with an arrow. "Wow... the author doesn't even finish the drawings. What does he do up there?" Camera went to Jake and Devon. Devon was asleep on Jake's shoulders, and Jake was swimming with the hungover man on his shoulders. "What does this guy eat? Rocks?" Jake questioned. Jake let Devon go, and Devon started floating in the ocean. Keyonte, in the confessional says, "Yo, this jit crazy as hell! Jit be smokin' some weed or somethin'." Keyonte was seen trying to swim but failed. Keyonte climbed up a small rock, and rested. A mermaid was on the ledge. She looked at Keyonte romantically. "Girl, what up?" he said. He went close up to her. The mermaid looked at him, and then growled at him. "Nope." he said. He jumped back in. Camera went to Ilex, who was on a tree that had fallen in. She was holding onto it for her life. William R., in the confessional says, "Oh, stay on a wooden tree when there's a ton of lightning and thunder. Yeah, that's smart." William R. was holding onto some seaweed underwater, breathing through his snorkler. A few minutes passed, and some seahorsers came. They got mad, and bit William R.'s nipples. "OWWWWWW!" he screamed in a high pitched girl voice. He had a few tears in his eyes. He pulled the seahorses off. "Those were seahorses!" he yelled. "You must be pretty gifted to realize that." said Miguel, sarcastically. All of a sudden, there was a really bad wavepool. Everyone started spinning really bad. "What the heck?" yelled Ariel. Ariel held onto a rock, like some others did. "Hold on to me." said Nelson. Jake and Carissa grabbed him as they were passing by. "Woah, don't you dare touch me there!" said Nelson to Jake. Camera went to Phoebe. "And windspeeds are about seventy miles per hour." she said, holding onto a rock. "And with rain and..." she said, but in midsentence, getting hit by William R., who was literally flying. Floyd kept getting spun around in the water, until he ran into a rock that hit his groin. Lightning started hitting everywhere, and everyone started freaking out. "Get out!" yelled Devon. Everyone tried running out, but they couldn't because of the wavepool. Keyonte got up on a rock and stood. "Come get some!" he yelled to the wind. A giant manatee then flew at Keyonte and hit him in the water. Jing in the confessional says, "The wavepool was like the weight of Americans. Getting bigger and higher." The wavepool stopped. Everyone had coughed, and continued on the quest to find the idol. Jake was on the rock, and saw an angry shrimp. The shrimp then bit Jake's groin. Carissa walked to the lilliepads, and saw an idol! "Got it!" she said. She tried to run out of water, but got electrocuted by the electric fence that wasn't turned off yet. "And Rabid Dogs win part one of today's challenge!" said Jude, holding Carissas hand with the idol in it up. "Rabid Dogs win an advantage in the next challenge!" The camera went to Jude in a pitch black background. "Hello." he began. "Total Drama cast and crew would like you to know that no animals were harmed in the challenge. The contestants were, but not animals." Back on the outside, the contestants were on benches drying off. "That challenge was crazy." said William R. breaking the silence. "I nearly died." "Now, you guys are dry. It's time to start challenge number two!" said Jude. "We're barely dry!" Ilex protested. "And...? You think I care?" asks Jude. "And, this challenge is kind of a fun one. See those tables over there? There are pans over there. Well, a big bucket actually. You guys will take these smaller buckets and get water from this ocean and pour it in there. The bucket will drop and hit the button under it. The button will release a flag. First team to do it gets an advantage in next challenge. If Rabid Dogs win again, then the next challenge will not be needed. Let's go!" The camera showed the twenty teenagers with buckets. Insane Cats had red buckets, and Rabid Dogs had blue. "On your marks, get set, GO!" said Jude. The twenty teens rushed out to sea to get there buckets full. Nelson automatically got his, and ran back to Rabid Dogs bucket. Ilex growled, and did the same thing. "I think I got a fish!" yelled William R. He picked up his bucket, and a fish was inside. The fish looked at him, then kissed him, and went back to sea. "What a crappy first kiss." said Abby. "I didn't say it was my first." "Well, what girl would want to kiss you?" said Abby. William R. opened his mouth in disagreement, but then went back to the challenge. As Nelson and Ilex went back in the water, Carissa, Jake, Mordecai, Annie, Bryce, Floyd and Miguel were running to the teams pans. Jake, however tripped. "This challenge sucks." says Jake, with a mouthful of sand. Miguel ran back to sea, and ran over Jakes head. In the sea, the contestants were avoiding biting fish and angry shrimp. One bit Abby in the face, and she was screaming, with her eyes closed. Soon, shrimp took off her bathing top. The other guys stared at her, totally amused and not doing the challenge. "No words..." said Floyd, with sprakling eyes. Nelson, in the confessional says, "Dang. That girl is very unuseful, but she is beautiful. Back at my highschool, Corolla High, we never had those hot girls." Carissa saw Nelson looking at Abby, and Carissa picked up a rock and threw it at Abby, then ran out of the water. A montage was shown, where the contestants were seen running to there teams pans and putting in water. Soon, the flag for the Insane Cats fell down, declaring them the winner. "The Insanely crazy awesome Cats are the winners!" said Jude. "What's our advantage?" asks Ilex rudely. Jude looked at her. "Oh excuse me. I thought I was talking, but I guess you were. Stupid easy girl. Anyway, the next challenge is a boat race! As a kid, I was always on the boats. I lived near a port in the ghetto. So, you guys will be competing in this safe tested race." he said. Sharks were seen with arrows in there hands, and they had grenades in there hands. "Give or take." Jude said. "And, Insane Cats have a huge advantage. As you see, there was nine boats. Two for everyone. However, Insane Cats only have to race eight. Two people will sit out. Who's it gonna be?" The Insane Cats team huddled together. "William R., I'm assuming your a nerdy nerd who knows mathh, correct?" asked Sandy. "Fifty fifty." he said. "Fifty plus fifty is one hundred." said Sandy. The group came to a conclusion. "The people sitting out are Annie and Floyd." confirmed Ilex.